Consequences
by Silent J. Knight
Summary: No one. Not even you. Are exempt from Consequences.


You would think that the collective wellbeing of the world would be dependent on a multitude of factors and variables. That an astronomical number of different kinds of effects would be the only things keeping the world from going mad.

You WOULD think that. If you didn't know the truth.

The entirety of the worlds wellbeing, the fate of every man, woman, child, and monster. All depended on how a certain striped shirt wearing child felt like that day.

They were no older than ten, yet they were the only deciding factor on if the world was going to end or not. Sometimes, they strived for peace, bringing the human world, and the monster world, together in perfect harmony.

Sometimes, they decided to pick up a stick, smash the first Froggit they see over the head, pluck the wings off of any Whimsum they find, and stab the Ex-Queen of the Underworld just for getting in their way.

Sometimes they did a bit of both, killing a few, sparing others. Very little thought actually went into these actions, only determined by how the child was feeling at that exact moment.

If you in anyway got on their bad side, or they weren't entertained, then poof! You were a pile of dust on the ground, scattered to the wind without a second thought.

Flowey laughed at the child, seeing the first signs of boredom in their eyes as they once again reset to achieve a different path.

"Oh you really ARE an idiot." He chirped, his spiky toothed grin apparent. "I had a hard time telling you and THEM apart, but now I see why! You're the best of both of them. Your kindness. Their ruthlessness. You can't keep this up forever!"

He stayed rooted to the ground, dancing back and forth in laughter.

"That's how it begins with the power of Determination! You see how things go for the first few dozen resets. Play the hero you've always wanted to be, be the so called shining star you were never able to actually achieve in reality. That's why you go through so many times, to feel better about yourself!"

The child knew that killing the flower would do nothing. That even after slicing up the flower into a hundred pieces of dust and nothingness wouldn't be able to keep him down forever. At first he tried to hide the fact that he wasn't dead. Staying out of sight for the most part, but the quickest of glimpses and the slightest of mess ups always found him caught.

Flowey tried to stay hidden for the first few hundreds of resets, but now opted to simply stay in sight whenever he could. Just to show the child just how futile everything would always be in the end.

"Then you decide to end the life of the first monster that annoys you on your path. Oh that's how it was for me! I couldn't take that stupid little Snowdrake's puns seriously! So I snapped his neck with a vine, and watched him turned to dust." Flowey continued.

The child knew that they could walk away at anytime. That they could simply leave and traverse through the ruins for the thousandth time, and see if Toriel's pie would actually have any flavor this time. They had gotten so used to eating it they could barely tell anymore. But instead they stayed and listened to Flowey, the only reason being that this was something new that they had never seen before.

"Then the guilt slowly starts to go away. It becomes easier and easier to distance yourself from these monsters that say the same things over and over again, perform the same actions over and over again. They become pieces in the collective picture, just as unimportant as the last. Until one day, you go through the same silly actions you do any other day, only to find you've killed every single monster from Snowdin to Hotland. You're LV is at its highest potential, and you don't feel a single thing anymore."

The child stood there. Stick in hand and hair draped over their eyes, their head bowed as they took in the words of the murderous flower.

"You once got the most glorious outcome you could. Everyone was happy, everyone was freed from the Underground. Everything was absolutely perfect. You even spared me at the end of all of it, amazing right? Nothing could go wrong!" Flowey exclaimed, a tinge of anger overcoming him as the banter became more personal. "I was as close to happy as possible for a being like me! I knew that my mother and father would lead happy lives! I knew that THEIR Soul was finally at rest! I knew things were okay! And then I saw you. Your hand hovering over those words. True Reset. I begged you to not do it. I begged and pleaded and cried for you to not be the one to destroy everything, even after you yourself were the one to make everything right again."

Flowey looked genuinely sad and confused, not understanding why someone would do such an act. But just as soon as a frown had appeared, his ghastly from soon replaced it thereafter.

"But I guess the answer is obvious now isn't it?" He chuckled. "You did for one reason. And one reason only. Because you could. And in your STUPID little head, just because you COULD Reset, that meant that you HAD to, just to see if there was anything that you missed. Your megalomania got to you eventually, just as it got to me. You and I, we aren't so different from each other. I know exactly what you are feeling right now, and you understand every word I've said about you right now."

Flowey smiled in a 'friendly' manner, back to his usual chirping mannerisms.

"But hey! You can still do right! By doing the good thing and freeing everyone from the Underground. Then after that...!"

Stop. Just stop playing. Stop continuing. That's the only way to keep everyone happy. You are the one responsible for their deaths over and over. Not The Protagonist. Not Flowey. It was always you. And you alone. When given the choice, you chose to be evil, when you had the option available at any time to be a Paragon.

Even when you didn't play evil. You still reset even after you got the Perfect Ending. Unless you quit the game, and never played it again, and left it alone, you still did the wrong thing.

How does that make you feel?


End file.
